


Amazons Ask Nicely

by CallMeVale



Category: The Question (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Consent Play, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeVale/pseuds/CallMeVale
Summary: Renee and Diana get it on. Politely.If being slammed against a wall is considered polite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is gratuitous lesbian porn held together with a small thread of narrative plot. It won't be as long as my other works, but it will be multichapter.
> 
> For those not in the know, The Question's mantle was passed on to Renee, so the female Question is canon. 
> 
> Diana being into chicks is also canon, just not often explored.
> 
> I don't have much else to say... except... enjoy!
> 
> ~ Vale

I still remember what it was like the first time someone saw through me.

Not the kind of seeing through me that is born of ignoring or overlooking someone's existence, though that happens plenty in this business. The big tough heroes with superpowers, like gods among us. A whole different plane of existence from the rest of us mortals. Mere ants in the presence of their all powerful magnifying glass.

And what am I?

Good question.

I'm a wannabe with a mask. An ex-cop. An alcoholic. A nobody.

But when I'm with her?

God, I'm lucky.

That first time I saw her in person, I didn't expect to be awestruck. Having a man in a fancy animal themed suit running around your city desensitizes you to the whole superhero thing after a while. They're out there, larger than life, fending off one threat after another and then it's off to the next death defying feat. And then the next one. Hardly ever a pause in the action.

But the pauses happen.

I can't even remember which catastrophe was averted that day. But I remember that moment when it was over, that lull. The heroes looking at each other with scrapes and bruises and sheepish looks.

Have you ever seen a bored superhero? Without someone to fight, they don't know what to do with themselves. And when they're around people like me, not quite in the inner circle but still a member of this crazy crime fighting world, they lose their natural rhythm with one another. Do they tell jokes while in my presence? Do they put on the public front of self assured confidence and benevolence because I'm practically a civilian compared to them?

If you're the Flash, you joke awkwardly. If you're Superman, you do the whole 'keeping up appearances, bring out the best in humanity' routine (question; is it a routine or is he hardwired to be an automaton of good? End result is the same, but he's just so _good_ at being good that it really makes a person wonder...). Everyone was feeling just a little bit out of step, except her.

She was laughing, her eyes were lit up with adrenaline and delight, the kind you get when you've just been matched against an opponent who gave you a good fight. Her hair was tousled and mussed from the vigors of the day. Her uniform wasn't torn, but there was cement dust and ash settling on it, as I recall.

I sometimes get caught up in the safety of the mask. I know people can't see my eyes, or anything else about my face, but she caught me staring anyways. Her eyes were lit up with the thrill of being alive and that fire I saw there made me catch my breath. The seconds it took her to run her fingers through her long dark hair seemed to last forever. I was absolutely entranced.

My chest tightened as she broke off from her conversation to walk towards me.

Have you ever had someone who was literally sculpted by the gods walking towards you? There is nothing in this world that prepares you for the moment when the fiery light of a sunset falls across the most beautiful face you've ever seen, playing with high cheekbones, full lips, and a wild look of reckless delight. It was almost painful to see; I could have died then and been satisfied with the life that had brought me to that moment.

"Hey, I have an important question for you, Question."

The mask hid my features but not my expression. I arched my eyebrow sardonically.

"Oh? I'm never one to turn down an important question," I replied.

And then she leaned in close. I still remember the way my ear tingled as she brushed one of my curls out of the way. The wicked smile on her face, that fire in her eyes, the teasing tickle of her breath on my ear.

"Have you ever tasted an Amazon?" Her eyes were sparkling as she focused on the false skin of my mask, waiting like a hawk for the first sign of reaction.

My mouth moved while my brain was frozen. "No, but I'd like to."

Her mouth turned up at the corners until she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

How did we get back to my place?

I remember our bodies pressed together after 'disappearing' behind some large rubble. There was a concrete slab at my back as her hands slid under my trench coat, greedily mapping the curve of my hips.

I remember mumbling brief directions in between kisses that tasted like ambrosia. I must have pushed my mask up to free my mouth, but I don't recall doing it.

I remember feeling weightless while kissing a collarbone that tasted of soot and sweat.

And then there was a door being closed behind us, a door that we took turns being pushed against as we began stripping the clothing off of each other. Her hands swept my hat off my head and my coat from my shoulders.

I remember tearing off the Pseudoderm and tossing it aside like an empty glove. I remember it because that was when she caressed my jaw, devouring my features with hungry eyes that roved first over my face and then my body. 

I highly recommend the experience of letting Wonder Woman undress you with her eyes.

Then her hands were tangling in my curls again and tugging slightly on my hair as I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt. She claimed my bottom lip with her teeth, then grabbed the front of my tie and tugged.

"May I?" She purred. I grunted, I think. Words were far from being an accessible resource at that moment in time. It was enough to convey my assent.

With the sound of popping buttons falling to the floor, my dress shirt fell to the fate of being torn open. Wonder Woman spanned her hand across my abdomen, sending shivers of delight crawling across my skin. That same hand slid around to the small of my back, then to my ass, and then to my thigh. She hitched my leg up over her hip as she once again pushed me against the wall. She rocked her hip against my groin, drawing forth a groan from me.

"Diana, by the way," she breathed as she caught my earlobe gently with her teeth.

"Renée." Something about the way I gasped right before I told her my name seemed to work her into a frenzy. The fierceness of her kisses doubled, her tongue twining dexterously with my own. The hand on my thigh shifted back to my ass, snugging me in even closer.

My fingers couldn't get enough of her. How could they? Can you ever get your fill when touching someone as beautiful, sculpted, toned, _alive_ as Diana of Themiscyra? To this day I am still shocked that I ever managed to undo the clasps at the back of her bodice. The smell of her was intoxicating, the aroma of strength and relentless vivacity, there was no way to avoid being swept along in the delicious undertow of everything about her.

"Bed," I gasped. "Floor. Somewhere."

Her throaty laugh was like a double shot of whiskey to my already responsive body. My skin was awake and tingling at every new touch. Each stroke was like a livewire plugged directly into my spine. The hand that slipped between us to tweak my nipples and cup and squeeze my breast was, for a brief moment, the only thing in the world. It lasted for just a moment, and then the weight of her, the press of her breasts, the delightfully hungry mouth came crashing back into my senses.

She hefted me effortlessly, her mouth devouring mine as she walked us towards the double mattress stacked on the floor.

Did I feel shame about my Spartan living situation? I don't think I had the time. My apartment was small, more of a bachelor pad than anything. Aside from the small hallway and bathroom, there really wasn't much to the place. There was a couch and TV off to one side. A computer. The mattress on the floor. Some empty whiskey bottles lined up neatly next to the laundry pile. A wall of pinned up notes and research carefully amassed over months of careful digging. The Question doesn't need much to get by.

But when you're furiously stripping in the arms of Wonder Woman? Fuggedaboudit. Anywhere could have felt like a palace.

I'm still not sure where my bra went, perhaps I'll ask a manservant to fetch it someday. Palaces have those, right?

As she tipped me down onto the bed and came crashing down on me, suckling hungrily at my neck, the tantalising brush of a finger tracing against the inside of my thigh nearly drove me to abstraction. I hooked my legs around her pulling her in close. Again that laugh.

God, that laugh still visits me in my fantasies.

I rolled down the top of her bodice and caught one of her swaying nipples in my mouth. They were pert, stiffened with arousal. I sucked sharply, delighted at the small gasp I won from the Amazon.

She pulled away and crouched low over my stomach. I shifted on my elbows to better take in that gorgeous sight. With a mischievous grin and her blue eyes locked on my brown ones, she took hold of my belt in her teeth and - holy crap.

She bit clean through it.

I have never been so turned on by the destruction of my property before.

As I hastened to unzip my pants, there was a hand at my crotch, rubbing my clit in tantalizingly slow motions with the heel of her palm, a long finger tracing the lips of my vagina through the cloth of my pants. I shuddered as a ripple of pleasure tore through me. Our mouths crashed together again as I shimmied my pants down over my hips. She tugged firmly to sweep them off my legs in one smooth motion.

She reached towards my head and pinched the elastic holding my voluminous hair in check. The elastic snapped immediately, of course. The curls quickly arrayed themselves around my head like an unruly cloud of ink.

And there I was. Naked as the day I was born with a bare chested Amazon straddling my hips, drinking in the sight of me. Just Renée.

She seemed to delight in the way my eyes defiantly locked with hers. Her laughing eyes sent another thrill racing down my body.

Was this so unusual? I have to say yes. I've never had a partner who met my ferocious passion with her own unwavering strength. At their core they still doubted themselves. I marvelled that this scion of strength singled me out; it felt surreal that someone who fought with gods would notice a mere mortal like me; but in this moment, all of that fell away and I saw the two of us, kindred in spirit. It made sense for us to find each other. Her fire fed my own, and the resulting inferno was dizzying.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt brazen as I ran my finger along her shoulder, towards her neck. She leaned her head into my hand, soaking in the feel of it. A moment later her mouth parted in a pleased gasp as I grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it taut. I reached my other hand up and plucked the tiara from her hair.

"Princess," I growled. I tossed it away, heard a clanking noise as it knocked over some whiskey bottles. "You're slumming it. No crowns allowed."

She laughed, but something sparked in her eye. Something dangerous. She raised herself up just enough to flip me over and pinned my arms above my head with one hand. With the other, she delivered a sharp slap to my ass. I felt the weight of her as she leaned in close to my ear.

"I hereby decree that I'll have to punish you for thinking that I'm slumming it, but how?" She smoothed her hand across the growing red mark on my ass cheek, soothing the skin, then slapped it again sharply. 

Getting spanked while Wonder Woman's breasts are pressed against your back is an experience that mere words cannot capture.

With each slap, I arched my back as much as I was able, trying to crane my neck towards the nips and kisses that Diana was planting there. She stayed out of reach from my lips, taunting me and tugging on my ears with her teeth while I was helpless to return her affections.

Still lying stretched on top of me, she nudged my legs apart with her knee. The hand that had been slapping my ass slipped between us, and I felt a finger trace along my folds. I was slick, my mind and body craving more touches, more roughness, more heat.

"Dripping, for me?" She purred. I bucked my ass up into her by way of response, trying to encourage her finger to plunge deeper. She chuckled and withdrew slightly. "Answer the question."

"For you," I said as my bit my lip, my face buried into the pillow.

"May I?"

"Mm, I insist." That drew a chuckle out of her. She was still on top of me, my arms powerless in her hold. I was face down on my crappy mattress and getting teased into dehydration by an Amazon.

She stretched her finger along my opening, putting pressure on my clit instead of penetrating into my folds. Something about it was taunting me. Tempting me. Tantalizing me. Simultaneously getting what I wanted and denying me what I thought I was going to get. I rocked my hips gently up and down, groaning at the feel of her finger.

She released my arms, and instead settled her hand around my waist, resting on my hip, enjoying the slow grinding motion of my body.

"Touch yourself," she breathed, as her weight lifted off of me. I slid my hand underneath me to touch my clit as her own hand slid back. As I began to rub back and fourth in time with my hips, her finger began rhythmically pulsing at my entrance. Gently, gently. Slowly, she eased her finger into me. First just the tip, then a knuckle deep, then two.

I groaned again, and bit the pillow as her finger plunged deeper. I turned just slightly to see over my shoulder. Diana was staring at my ass, at her fingers inside me, at the way my body was responding to her every little touch. 

Oh my god. Diana of Themyscara was inside of me.

I felt a wave of pleasure rip through my body like lightning. My eyes rolled back in my head for just a moment and I felt myself spasm.

Diana wore a smirk that has carved itself into my memory.

As the last aftershock wore off she removed her finger and popped it into her mouth. I lay breathless as she savored the way I tasted.

I rolled over to watch, enthralled. I propped myself up on my elbows as her finger left that perfect mouth. Her eyes were on me, watching me with interest as she leaned back onto her heels.

Sitting up, I stroked her inner thigh with one hand, roughly pulling her closer to me so I could nuzzle her breast.

"I believe I was offered the opportunity to taste?" I murmured into her skin as she ran her fingers along my scalp.

"I do recall..." She laughed as I quickly slipped a shoulder between her legs, tipping her off balance and twisting so that she fell onto the mattress beside me. I got lost in the crook of her neck for a while, enjoying the scent of ash mingled with sex sweat. A hard day's labour mixed with a fun night's work. The smell made me giddy.

It was my turn to sit back on my heels and observe her, lying on my bed. Everything she touched seemed beautiful and opulent. My threadbare blanket looked like a downy duvet of the finest silk, scrunched up around her as it was. How did she do that?

Before I lost myself to the marvels of Wonder Woman, I ran one hand lovingly down her leg, massaging the wonderfully sculpted muscles I found there, fascinated at the strength they contained. Holding one leg aloft, I slid her boot free from her foot. She wriggled her toes at their newfound freedom. 

Curiosity overwhelmed me. "How is it possible that your feet don't stink after kicking ass all day in these things?" 

"Ask Hephaestus," Diana shrugged.

"Ah, I see. God stuff. That would make these incredibly valuable, would it?" Diana thought for a moment then nodded and shrugged at the same time. I grinned and chucked the boot over my shoulder, where it thudded into the wall and went skittering across the floor until it came to a stop somewhere near my laundry pile. Her other boot quickly followed. Diana laughed as she pulled me on top of her, her tongue dancing against mine as we kissed.

I broke away and kissed down her neck, following the delicate curve as it led to her collarbones. My lips followed the trail of her sternum, my tongue flicked across the sensitive skin of her stomach as her hands buried in my hair. 

Her suit was still pushed down around her waist. I tugged it down by mere centimeters at a time, kissing the newly exposed skin each time I found it. Diana's eyes were closed, her breathing becoming shallower. I could hear her heart racing. 

I raked my nails across her stomach to make it race even faster. Her sharp intake of breath was accompanied by her eyes flying open. One of her hands caught mine and pressed the nails in deeper. I wonder if her durability resulted in an increased need for stimulation during intimacy? Whatever the reason, I was happy to oblige.

I swung both of her legs up over my right shoulder. Taking hold of her uniform I pulled it down her legs. The removal of her clothing wasn't as graceful as the way she'd removed mine, but she didn't seem to mind.

The iconic leotard was thrown away from me, I think I heard it land somewhere near the sink.

With her legs still on my shoulder I took the opportunity to run my hands along those calves. Like steel. Every inch of this woman reminded me of Pygmaleon - carved perfection. I kissed one perfect ankle.

Diana, for her part, was amused by my rapture. Delighted to watch my delight. But also impatient.

Hooking no more than a toe behind my head, she pulled it downward, just slightly. I laughed and pushed her feet off my shoulders, now positioned between her legs.

I dragged my fingertips slowly up her legs, starting from her ankles, moving to the outside of her thighs and then in. Goosebumps raised along her skin as a shiver of anticipation ran through her. I lingered at the tops of her thighs, drifting close to her slit, then veering away. I watched as each new drift brought forth a change in her breathing, the gleam of excitement in her eye.

"May I?" I echoed her words with a smirk.

"Oh yes I quite think so. The offer still stands, after all." 

I lowered my mouth to her mound. I traced a finger through the tidy tuft of dark curls growing there. My tongue teased at her clit, just a brief touch or two, to gauge her reaction.

Diana bit her lip. 

I brushed a knuckle along her opening, and found her to be just as wet as I was.

With a smile I dipped my head. Lovingly, I slid my tongue between her folds using the same rhythmic pulse her finger had used on me. Hitches in Diana's breathing, the rocking of her hips, and the taste?

She tasted like wildfire and lightning and sunshine. It was an impossible taste. It overwhelmed me. What control I had planned on exercising evaporated. 

I tucked her legs over my shoulders and gripped her hips, pulling her in closer so my tongue could reach deeper. I explored with my tongue, sucking in her juices greedily, craving more, needing more. Diana rode my face as small groans escaped her throat. A hand pulled at my hair as the other clutched at my sheets. I raked a hand across her stomach, wanting to touch as much of her as I could.

Glancing upwards along her body, I was treated to the sight of Diana kneading her own breasts, tweaking her own nipples. Gods, it made me want her even more.

Somewhat reluctantly, I confess, I loosened one of my arms from around her hip. I brought my finger towards where my mouth was engaged in kissing Diana's pussy. I slipped my finger inside her as my mouth moved to her clit. I flicked my tongue in and out rapidly as my finger followed the curve of her inner walls, stroking the sensitive flesh. 

Diana's head was tipped right back on the pillow, her breathing hard and heavy. I almost didn't hear it at first, but there it was:

"Renée."

It was carried with a sound no louder than a breath, amidst a sea of small moans of pleasure. I felt my body ripple with pleasure in response. I slipped another finger in to join the first, continuing the stroking motion with my fingers crooked towards me. 

I felt all of her muscles contract at once. I hung on for dear life as the orgasm rocked Diana's body. She thrashed and bucked, but I didn't relent. Both of her hands were wound into my hair, and her nails raked roughly across the upper part of my back. I groaned in ecstasy, which sent her into spasms anew. 

As the storm settled, I left my fingers where they were, though their motion was gentle instead of insistent. An anchor, as she pulled herself back into her body.

I grinned. "Delicious."

Diana smiled lazily up at me, a dreamy smile on her face and small sweat curls framing her face.

"Again?" She asked.

"Yes please," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the feeling of nails gently raking through my hair, toying with my abundance of curls. Just that gentle, constant motion, so soothing. The dingy blanket draped haphazardly across my shoulders had been pulled up around me sometime in the wee hours of the morning. Upon cracking my eyes to the midmorning light, I could see that Diana had eschewed all such trappings.

My sleepy appreciative gaze that swept over her body only took the briefest of surreptitious detours, to ensure that my apartment was as I had left it. This earned a laugh from my Amazonian companion.

"Renée please. I haven't been able to tear myself away from this mattress, let alone rearrange your conspiracy boards or straighten up whisky bottles."

My gaze snapped back to her face, the first few licks of furious flames already starting to scorch my tongue. Then I saw the way her eyes were lingering along my body in a reciprocal gesture to the one I had just given. To further her point, her hand started to slide along the paths that her eyes had just traced. My ire retreated to the corner to be sorted through another time.

She carefully raised herself on one elbow and leaned over to brush her lips against mine. A wave of arousal began coursing through my veins, racing to my head, threatening to supercede any thoughts or questions I had for the Woman called Perfection lying next to me.

"Why?" I managed to whisper between us, into the space where our breath mingled, caught in the curtain of hair that tipped forward from the frame of her face. That quiet word, in such a private space, the proximity, it made this moment feel more intimate than any we'd yet shared.

She paused, her eyes searching mine for a clue of what I was after.

"Why me, I mean." Breath was getting hard to come by. I don't know what answer I was hoping to hear or dreading to hear, but it was not in my nature to leave questions unasked.

She smiled, then. A happy, genuine, delighted thing. Gentle and sure. She laughed cheerily. "Is that it?" She kissed me on the tip of my nose in a cheeky fashion, then resumed idly playing with the mass of curls billowing from around my head. "You remind me of an Amazon."

Ah. Well. We all gravitated towards a certain 'type', I suppose. Whatever I had hoped, it appeared this answer was not sufficient to stave off a pang of self pity. Something in my face must have changed, because Diana frowned and flicked my earlobe almost instantly.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" The fire rose in my veins almost instantly. 

"I did not mean you _looked_ like an Amazon and that is why I chose you."

"...oh." I rubbed my throbbing ear and raised my eyebrows for her to continue. 

"You behave like an Amazon. You fight like one, with ferocity, intensity. You're passionate like one," she raised an eyebrow as I shot a look at the conspiracy wall. "You're obsessive about your passions. When the fighting is done, you are filled up with life, euphoria, the _thrill_ of it all. In Man's World, it is rare to see women take the fight to the enemy like that and come out the other side more alive than when they went in. Feels like something I have long been missing in my time here."

I was stunned, moved by this commendation from _Wonder Woman_. A _naked_ Wonder Woman. A naked Wonder Woman in my bed. She looked like she may have been about to say something more, but drowsiness had lost its hold on me and I surged forward to seize her lips in my own. We wrestled and tossed, each trying to devour as much of the other as we could, as the dusty sunlight streamed in through dirty windows, glinting off of the empty whisky bottles and strewn laundry that decorated my little palace.

***

Diana was still in my bed, sprawled spread eagle with one hand tucked under her head, her chest rising and falling in the slow rhythms of someone deeply asleep. She looked like a painting, the way her curls fanned away from her face; exposing her cheekbones, the delicate curve of her neck, the sharply defined muscles of her shoulders. From my own position on my stomach, with nothing touching but our forearms, I asked:

"Diana?"

"Mmm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"What were you going to say? Before?"

"Mm," she sighed and shifted slightly. "I was going to say... that you DO seem like an Amazon, only..."

"Only what?"

She rolled over amd pulled me closer so that her face was nestled in my neck, murmuring sleepily: 

"Only nicer."


End file.
